1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a formulation and process for producing a low-fat, preferably non-dairy, frozen whipped topping which will be freeze-thaw stable and which will retain a stable foam structure and texture after twenty-one days of refrigerator (40.degree. F.) storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compositions and processes for preparing either dairy or non-dairy frozen whipped toppings are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,431,717 to Lorant, 4,411,926 to Trumbetas et al., 4,251,560, 4,451,452 and 4,505,943 to Dell et al., and 4,478,867 to Zobel et al. relate to such compositions and processes. The disclosures of these patents enable the production of freeze-thaw stable, frozen whipped toppings which are distributed as frozen products, which are thawed prior to use, and which can be stored in the refrigerator for up to 21 days without textural breakdown. The aforementioned prior art patents related to frozen whipped toppings wherein the fat content is about 20% or more. U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,076 to Gonsalves et al. has disclosed formulations and processes which have enabled the production of comparably stable, frozen whipped topping having a fat content reduced to 15% or below. It has been found, however, that the low-fat formulation of the Gonsalves et al. patent is quite sensitive to changes in processing conditions with the result being that the mix does not consistently whip to the desired extent during commercial production and does not provide consistent stability in the finished product.